1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a glide assembly for use with the leg of piece of furniture, such as, for example, a chair, desk or a stool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glides are used upon legs of furniture to provide a wearing and sliding surface for the furniture, and for decorative considerations. Hollow tubular legs extending from a chair or table are specific examples of furniture legs and the glide is mounted upon the leg end so as to contact the floor. The glide provides a smooth wearing surface for the furniture leg thereby avoiding abrasive sliding by the relatively rough or sharp tube end. Glides are provided both as inside gripping and outside gripping with respect to the typically hollow tubular legs of the furniture.
Glides should have the ability to swivel or change the angle of inclination of the floor-engaging surface with respect to the furniture leg (that is, two degrees of freedom of movement, typically plus or minus 15 degrees) in order to present a level surface to the floor when the furniture leg tilts. Similarly, glides should have the ability to absorb impact as would be expected during the lifetime of the piece of furniture. It is important, however, to maintain sturdy construction and low manufacturing costs. Low manufacturing costs can typically be achieved by a design with a reduced number of parts.
An example of a prior art glide which is inner gripping is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,621 entitled "Glide Assembly with Inside Holding Clip", issued on Apr. 30, 1991 to Bock and assigned to the present assignee of this application. This prior art glide assembly is inner-gripping with an outer sleeve for mounting upon the end of tubular member. The glide further has an interior upright pedestal with outwardly extending gripping prongs for insertion into the tubular member.